Talk:Imogen Moreno/@comment-4019346-20111009152113/@comment-3575890-20111016092005
Actually, Eli has not been a character for two full seasons. This season is not even over yet. Well, EClare was, as a whole, a lot more stable than Imogen and Eli ever were. In fact, Eli and Clare’s relationship was only unstable in the final block of season ten. I’ll even go so far as to say they had a pretty damn good thing going on before outside forces tore them apart. Sure, they weren’t ever perfect, but they were genuinely good for each other before it got rocky between them, and that was solely because Eli became stable. But that isn't a testimony to anything other than that Eli wasn't fit to be in a relationship with anyone. He could have been with any other girl, and the relationship still would have crumbled. Oh, and Imogen doesn't have Eli on a pedestal? Lol, he may as well be the Messiah to her. He can do no wrong in her eyes, which is why she always just stood by and enabled him; she was too blinded by her affections for him to recognize the severity of his debilitating mental state. Funny you claim Imogen understands Eli, because I'd imagine his ex girlfriend - who he himself once regarded as his best friend - and has seen every side there is to him, would understand him better than an admirer who's merely observed from a distance and can only see him through clear-cut rose colored vision. She may know things about him others don’t, but that knowledge comes from months of studying and observing him. Clare knows Eli intimately, because she lived these experiences with him. Imogen may be devout to Eli, but I reckon she’d also follow him into the seventh circle of hell. So her sticking by him really means nothing, when in fact her reasons for going along with everything he does stems from her infatuation with him and that the extremes she will go for him has no bounds. Also, Imogen has only seen Eli when he is at his worst. And that guy is not who he is at all. She knows so little about Eli, that whenever he was in one of his antics, nothing about him even seemed amiss to her, because she didn’t know any better. She didn't have anything to hold in comparison to. And when what she should have done was encourage him to get help for himself, she was just as messed up if not worse than him, to see how evidently sick he was. Now it may be true that she meant to help him. But what good are misguided intentions if your efforts only make things worse? Her attempts to help him only resulted in her feeding the monster within him more. The only taste of reality Imogen gave to Eli was the pseudo-reality she pulled him into. She forced him deeper into a state of delusion than he already was. In fact, Eli was so detached from his reality that he couldn't even decipher what was real and what wasn't anymore. He hallucinated Clare's face on Imogen's body FCOL. I seem to recall Imogen poisoning Eli's mind against Clare and attempting to manipulate him into loving her. And yet you're claiming she gave him room to make choices for himself, when really she barely even allowed him to think for himself. Not that he could at that point, anyway. He was too messed up to formulate any coherent thought - which worked perfectly to her advantage. She basically operated him like a sock puppet. And I certainly don't recall Clare having diction over Eli. The only time she's ever intervened in his affairs is when it either pertains to her, or her input is welcomed. She never forced anything down his throat. But you seem to forget how Imogen implanted things into Eli's head. @Tifa THIS!